


Always On My Mind

by MobMode



Series: MobMode's Miscellaneous Drakepad's [2]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Texting, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobMode/pseuds/MobMode
Summary: "I can't stop thinking about you... I can't."





	Always On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little fluff piece to keep you guys afloat while I start working on my next Drakepad series! Big thanks to the Drakepad server as usual for some of the great ideas in here, love you guys!!!! uwu

Everything was great right now. 

Things were usually great in Launchpad’s world but right now everything is so unbelievably great it’s kind of hard to believe. The buzz of the phone at his side reminds him of what has him in such a good mood, smiling at the small screen as he reads the latest text from Drake, who, as of last Saturday at around midnight, was _ his _boyfriend. Thinking about that word alone has him smiling so hard his beak hurts, laughing at the definitely outdated meme Drake just sent him.

“-nchpad? Launchpad? LAUNCHPAD!”

“Buh?” Launchpad’s neck hurts from how quickly he turns to look at Dewey beside him, feeling a little bad that he just completely forgot he was there. Dewey has his hands on his hips, giving him an exasperated glare, until he sees the phone in his hand and his face lights up.

“Oooh, is that Drake? Are you two in _ looooooove _?” he draws out the word in a sing-song voice, snatching the phone out of his hands before he can react. “Is that a Doge meme? Just how old is this guy?”

Launchpad quickly grabs his phone back, looking at the screen fondly, “Yeah it is… isn’t he great?” he says with a sigh, sending Drake a couple of laughing emojis back. Dewey makes a gagging sound, falling dramatically onto Launchpad’s lap, “People in love are so weird… are we sure he’s not brainwashing you or something? You were hardly even watching your lame-” Launchpad gives him a look, “Did I say lame? I meant super awesome, old show.”

Drake tosses and turns in bed, the gentle sound of rain on his window not helping him sleep like it usually does. Now the rain makes him think of Launchpad and their first kiss, face heating up just at the thought of it. Glaring at his phone where it mocks him on his nightstand, Drake gives in and grabs it, quickly navigating to his text conversation with Launchpad. Debating for a second on whether or not he should bother him, it was early in the morning as he’d just gotten home from patrol, he types and deletes a couple of messages. 

He nearly jumps out of his feathers when his phone vibrates in his hands, a new message from Launchpad appearing.

**LP**: u kno I can see ur typing right?

**Drake**: Sorry! I was just trying to figure out how to tell you I wish you were here uwu

Drake regrets the text almost as soon as he sends it, and as one minute crawls by, then another ten, he’s wishing he could erase his existence from the world. His phone scares him once again when it finally vibrates, and he scrambles to check if Launchpad has decided to dump him.

**LP**: i just,,, Drake u are the cutest,,, u kno this right????

**LP**: i love u,,,, sm,,,,

Hiding his blushing face in his hands, Drake takes a second to giggle to himself before responding.

**Drake**: You hush!!! uwu (I love you, too!!!)

**LP**: never :)

**LP**: i was actually gonna text u right when i saw u were typing

**LP**: kept thinkin abt u the other day and just been missin u lately

His stomach flip flops at the easy way Launchpad admits his feelings, his heart pounding in his chest just over some texts.

**Drake**: askmcsldcskdcn Stop! You saw me like two days ago!

**Drake**: Can you talk right now?

Almost as soon as the text is sent his phone vibrates with a call from his boyfriend, Drake answering it with a big smile. 

“Do you have any idea how cute you are? Like do you know?” comes Launchpad’s voice as soon as he picks up and Drake blushes even harder.

“Shut up!” he laughs, hiding his face even though Launchpad can’t see him.

“I’m serious! Like who even sends ‘uwu’ anymore that’s so cute and I love you.” he chuckles, and Drake melts into his bed at the sound of his voice.

“I can’t stop thinking about you… I can’t.” Launchpad sighs, and Drake didn’t think hearts could actually skip a beat but that’s definitely what his does at that moment.

Drake was a little bit nervous for their date tonight, as it would be the first time he would be hanging out with Launchpad and his family without the fate of the world at stake, and to be quite honest he’s much more intimidated by this get together than the last.

Launchpad promises that it won’t be a big deal, however, “It’s movie night! What could go wrong, babe?”

“I know, it’s just… what if they don’t like me? I’ve already gotten threats from your best friend for having the audacity to ‘take you away from him’,” he punctuates the statement with air quotes, frowning when Launchpad just laughs.

“I’m serious! I want them to like me because I like _ you _ and I don’t want anything to get in the way of that.” he says, looking away as he trails off at the end.

Launchpad tilts his beak up so he can meet his eyes, which are shining with love, “Drake, they’re gonna _ love _ you.” he whispers before leaning down to kiss him, and everything is alright for a little while.

Movie night does go off without a hitch, everyone too busy watching “Scoop's Great Adventure” to really talk, at least until Launchpad gets up to grab more snacks, when everyone suddenly turns to face him with narrowed eyes.

“What are your intentions with Launchpad?! Are you a secret spy just trying to get close to Scrooge and his money?” Webby accuses, pulling nunchucks out of nowhere and pointing them at him.

“Launchpad never stops talking about you, what did you do to him?” comes Dewey, holding a throw pillow as intimidatingly as possible.

“If you hurt Launchpad you’ll have- kids cover your ears,” they all do so, “hell to pay…” Mrs. Beakley scowls at him.

“H-Hey now guys, I swear my intentions with Launchpad are more than sincere!” he stammers, holding his hands up placatingly, glancing around at the many angry faces around him. “I really love him and I’d appreciate it if you all would give me the opportunity to prove it to you.” he finishes, gulping when they all look at each other then back to him.

The frowns and glares melt off their faces in favor of smiles, or at the very least, a slightly less distrustful stare in Webby’s case.

“Just wanted to make sure lad, we’re all _ very _ well aware of how much Launchpad cares for you, we had to find out if the feeling was mutual.” Scrooge smiles, and Drake lets out a breath of relief before his brain catches up to the Scotsman’s words, his cheeks warming.

“Does he really talk about me that much?” he asks shyly, and everyone shares another look.

“We’ve never heard him talk about _ anyone _ this much, except for maybe Darkwing Duck.” Huey pipes up, and Drake smiles to himself.

“What’d I miss?”

Everyone quickly turns back to the movie like nothing happened as Launchpad plops back onto the couch, Louie filling him in while he wraps a strong arm around his shoulders, pulling his boyfriend back into his side. Drake chances a glance up at the pilot, making sure no one was looking before leaning up to peck his cheek. Launchpad’s face is bright red when he turns to look at him with wide eyes, and Drake only gives him a fond smile as explanation.


End file.
